1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen cap for capping a pen and, more particularly, to such a pen cap, which has a show plate for showing a design, and a lighting circuit for producing a lighting effect to attract people""s attention.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular pen may be equipped with a cap that protects the writing element of the pen. The cap of a pen may have a clip for fastening. Further, a pen may be used as a gift in business. A pen for this purpose usually carries a logo or advertising matter. However, the still logo or advertising matter does not attract people""s attention.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a pen cap, which has means for showing a design. It is another object of the present invention to provide a pen cap, which has lighting means to attract people""s attention. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the pen cap comprises a pen body, the pen body comprising a battery chamber, and a clip on the outside; a lighting circuit, the lighting circuit comprising a battery set mounted inside the battery chamber of the pen body, an IC chip fixedly mounted on the clip, a positive pole electrode and a negative pole electrode respectively extended from the IC chip and adapted to contact positive and negative terminals of the battery set respectively, and a plurality of LED (light emitting diode) chips respectively electrically connected to the IC chip and controlled by the IC chip to emit light; switch means mounted on the cap body and adapted to switch on/off the lighting circuit; and a show plate fixedly mounted on the IC chip and adapted to accommodate the LED chips, the show plate having a design.